A Trip To the Vet
by The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe
Summary: No longer a one-shot! There is a strange canine disease going around and Inu has to go in for his shots. Then what happens when Iyana catches it? Read and see. KyleXIyana slight InuXKag
1. Rezanaria?

Another one-shot by none other that drum roll The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe!

TSS: Oh! ME! Oh, well it all started when I was 10-years-old and saw my first episode of Inuyasha. I fell in love with that show and I've been watching it ever since…

Iyana: GET ON WITH IT!

TSS: FINE! But first let me introduce to you Iyana…she's a minor character in this one-shot but she wants you to know who she is. Iyana is Inuyasha's younger sister. She has bronze hair with silver streaks, bronze ears, wears a navy blue outfit like Inu's and has prayer beads on her neck because of Kyle, Kagome's half sorcerer demon cousin. He says "down" and she eats dirt. Ok…let's see Iyana is stubborn, a lot like Inuyasha, and is-

Inuyasha: A BIG PAIN IN THE BUTT!

Iyana: HEY! AM NOT!

Iy: are too!

I: NOT!

IY: TOO!

TSS: AAAAH!

Disclaimer: Ok…while these three settle their differences here you go. WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA! –TSS breaks down crying- Oh, great going!

-

"Kagome, honey," Mrs.Higurashi looked at her daughter.

"Yeah, mom?" Kagome asked. "I got word from some of the girls that there's a strange dog illness going around and I decided to set up an appointment with the vet for your friend, Inuyasha, to get his shots. You could carry it from here on your clothes and he could catch it."

"oh, well, ok. I'll take him there this afternoon. I have to go now, mom, bye!" Kagome left.

-

"Hey, Kagome, what's that?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She sighed and wrapped a collar hooked to a chain leash around his neck. "Mom says you need to go to the vet to get your shots."

Inuyasha blinked and tilted his head in confusion "What's a vet and what are shots?"

She sweat dropped "The Vet is an animal doctor and shots are needles that have medicine in them."

"oh…" he nodded. "Well…bye!" he began to run, but he dragged Kagome along due to the leash. "INUYASHA SIT!" Inu plummeted into the ground.

Iyana looked at them "Teehee! Inuyasha has to go to the doctor! Ha ha!"

She received a glare from her brother. "Don't worry, Inuyasha, you'll be fine." Kagome pulled a dog treat out of her pocket and tossed it into the well. "Now, come on boy! Come get the treat!"

The treat's scent wafted into his nose and he ran after it and jumped into the well with Kagome dragging behind yet again. Once they reached her time he picked it up, sniffed it, and ate it. He then shook his head as soon as he swallowed it "What was that?"

"A dog treat. It seams you kind of lost control there huh? I wonder why Iyana didn't chase it. Oh well, I'll figure that out later. Now come on" she tugged on the leash from her spot at the top of the well.

"No way!" he growled. She sighed "If you're good I'll give you another treat."

He crossed his arms and jumped out "You're lucky those things are good." And he walked with her trying to ignore the stares of everyone they passed on the way.

-

"Good afternoon" A woman behind a desk greeted. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Kagome Higurashi, my mother made an appointment for Inuyasha."

"Um…yes…your dog…" The woman looked at a ticked off hanyou. "Sit there and wait" she pointed to a room next door filled with people and their pets. Everything got quiet when the two walked in.

Inuyasha glared at the people as they sat down. "Why did you make me come here?" he whispered to Kagome.

"So you don't get sick" she whispered back.

"Hanyou don't get sick"

"Better safe than sorry" she said.

"I don't think this place is safe…look at all the injured and sick animals." He pointed at the pets.

"Inuyasha, they're here to get help because of those things."

"Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha, the vet will see you now." The woman said and Kagome dragged a reluctant Inuyasha into the vet's office. "Nooooooo" he mumbled as he pulled on it but sadly they had now reached the inside of the room and the. Door. Was. Closed.

"Hello, I'm Dr.Hari. This must be Inuyasha, aw, what a cute puppy" she pat his head and Inuyasha twitched. (yes this is an odd veterinarian, but she does treat every patient the same…every single weird patient O.o) She pat the metal table "C'mon boy, sit down."

"No way" he crossed his arms and Kagome gave him a look "Inuyasha, don't make me say the word."

He quickly sat down and the vet started to check his eyes with a flash light. The she checked his throat as well, but when she was about to touch his ears he ducked away from her hands "Get away!"

"Oh, sumimasan,(I'm sorry) he's just a little iffy about his ears being touched by strangers. Heh-heh…Inuyasha, relax, she just wants to see if you're healthy." She muttered that last part to him.

"My ears are fine…she doesn't have to touch them." He growled under his breath.

"Just behave or no treat" she whispered again.

Inuyasha growled as Dr.Hari inspected his ears. "Ooh, somebody's cranky" she scratched his ears…something Inuyasha reserved for only Kagome and Iyana in their brother-sister moments. Instead of going into his usual daze he snapped at her hand. Dr.Hari pulled away just in time "Eep! I see what you meant. Bad dog!" she tapped his nose. "Now, Ms.Higurashi, I need you to leave the room for a moment."

"Um…ok" she stepped out into the hall and the door was closed behind her.

Inuyasha blinked and rubbed his nose wondering what this was about.

"Now bend over."

Kagome whistled the tune to "Change the World" in the hall. She then heard:

"ACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"HOLD STILL!"

"NO!"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled and heard a crash. She heard a snarl and growl. A few moments later she was let back in and looked at Inuyasha who was rubbing his rear. Kagome blushed and didn't know whether to pity him or laugh her head off.

"Well, his temperature seems to be normal...now all he needs is his shots...just a few questions first." Dr.Hari took out a clip board. "So has he had his Rabies shot? His Distemper shot? His Kennelcough vaccination? Or his Rez Shot?"

"No, no, no, and what's Rez?" She tilted her head.

"It's spelled xxxxxxhajeeawoencoeawmisdjfjjjjj and pronounced Rezanaria...it's that virus that's been going around that's a lot like a human flu except worse."

Kagome stared O.o "um...ok thenand no he hasn't, that's why he's here"

Dr.Hari wrote all this down and set the clipboard down. "Mr.Tama!" a man in a white coat came in. "This is Nurse Tama...Tama, this is Ms.Higurashi. Now would you please prepare Inuyasha's vaccinations."

Nurse Tama twitched as he prepared the shots. Inuyasha's ears drooped and he slowly hid behind Kagome. She looked at him and he did his infamous puppy-face. "No fair, Inuyasha...it's for your own good."

"You said the same thing about the prayer beads." he said. -.-;

"Ok...you may need to hold him down." Dr.Hari said as she took a shot in her hands.

Inuyasha reluctantly sat down and Kagome held his hand as his shots were given. He yelped with each one and it was obvious he tried to hold those yelps and whimpers in.

"Ok, all done. Good boy, you're very healthy" she pat his head again and gave him a dog treat.

"Ok, thank you" Kagome said "come on, Inuyasha, time to go." He didn't need to be told twice. He already dragged her halfway out of the building. They stopped at a park and rested for a while on the bench. Kagome removed Inu's collar and leash and scratched the base of his ears "Well, Inu, you did a good job...let's see if you can behave when you go back in 6 months."

Inuyasha's content growl stopped "What?"

"Don't worry...you'll only have to get a check up and one redose of the Rez vaccine." she giggled and handed him a dog treat.

-

"So how was the vet?" Iyana started laughing again. She then stopped and sneezed.

"What's the matter? Sick?" Kagome looked at her.

Iyana nodded "Yeah...kinda...Kyle says I have the flu or something."

Inuyasha smiled evilly "Well, Iyana, I guess you can tell me how the vet was when you go in for your Rez shot."

Iyana stared at him O.oand passed out.

-

TSS: Well, that was an interesting one-shot...lol. I wanted to post this for a while now. Tell me what you think! I have to leave now so later days!


	2. Iyana's turn

TSS: YAY! MY SECOND CHAPTER! This story is no longer a one shot...lol.

Disclaimer: Ok...I don't think TSS own Inuyasha but she does own Iyana and Kyle because she created them and you didn't so neener neener neener.

(Throws stick and Inuyasha chases it) Chapter 2

"I'M NOT GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I AM NOT! I REPEAT...NOT GOING!" Iyana shouted.

Inuyasha had her over his shoulder and they were walking through the city again to the vet with Kyle coming with them considerring he was the only one who could activate the prayer beads...that and he wanted to be there for the girl he majorly had a crush on. (Kyle: DO NOT:blush:) "I don't think you have much of a choice, Iyana...right, Kagome?" her brother looked at the miko.

"Right, it won't take that long...I bet it'snot that bad. Right, Inuyasha?" Kyle looked at him and got silence.

"Right Inuyasha" Kagome gave him a small warning glare. "Right" he said quickly.

ASDFADSFKSJDAFASLDFJSDA(That's the separater)

A young intern smiled at them from her desk "Hi, welcome to the veteranary office...how may I help you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and I made an appointment for my cousin's dog, Iyana" Kagome told her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M KYLE'S DOG? I AM NOT A DOG! YOU HEAR! NOT A DOG!" Iyana yelled at her from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Could you be any louder?" Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head.

"If you keep yelling they might give you a tranquilizer." Kyle teased shutting her up. "Can you put me down now?" she sighed.

"You're not going to run are you?" The sorcerer hanyou mocked. "No...I won't run" Iyana said and Inuyasha dropped her. She held her head "You know...that wasn't good in helping my headache."

"Dr.Hari will see Iyana now" the intern smiled from her desk.

"I'm not going!" she clutched her chair. "Yes you are!" Inuyasha pulled her by her middle.

Kagome covered her face with one hand "Guys, please...people are staring." Inuyasha dragged Iyana with the chair that became unbolted. (O.O She reeeeeeeeally hates needles...)

She finally let go of the chair and was dragged the rest of the way. Dr. Hari and nurse Tama stared at her. "It appears your dog doesn't want to be here" Nurse Tama sweatdropped.

"Erm...she's not good with needles..." Kyle said as Inuyasha lifted Iyana up by the collar of her haori.

Dr. Hari smiled. "Well maybe she's just grouchy because she has rez," she pat Iyana's head and got a growl as a reply. She looked at her clipboard "ok...has she had her shots?"

"Only her rabies shots...very long story involving a squirrel, 8 police officers, and a bag of cheetos" Kyle sweatdropped.

"That was her on the news?" Nurse Tama backed up slightly. "Erm...do you think it's safe to handle this one, doctor?"

She laughed "Of course! We have to help any animal!"

"Can we j-j-JU-ACHOO!sniffle- just get this over with?" Iyana growled.

"Bless you" Kyle said.

Dr.Hari sighed "Yesterday we recieved a new thermometer we can give animals in their ears...would you like me to use that one or the normal one"

"New one" Kagome chuckled and looked at Inuyasha who blushed at the memory of how he had to get the old one.

Dr.Hari took a digital thermometer out of her drawer and inserted it in Iyana's ear. It beeped and she looked at it "She has a small fever..." she checked Iyana's eyes, throat and ears (Of course Iyana wasn't to happy about her ears being touched by some quack with a stethoscope) and confirmed Iyana definately did have rez.

"Okay...now how bad is she with needles?" Dr.Hari looked at Kyle.

"She bit the doctor last time..." he anwered.

"You actually bit him?" Inuyasha gave her a look O.o.

She blushed "Yeah..." 'and Kyle had to calm me down...and hugged me.' she thought. "OW!" she jumped as Dr.Hari gave her a needle. She growled at the vet and gave her the death glare, baring her fangs. "Erm...Tama, do we have any muzzles that would fit her?"

"The only thing we have is this cloth...it looks kind of like a bandana" Nurse Tama dug through a door.

Kagome sweatdropped "I didn't think it was possible, Inuyasha...but I thinkIyana is worse than you are when it comes to the doctor..."

"That was a compliment...right?" he mumbled back. She sighed and nodded.

Dr.Hari looked at Kyle "She won't let me get near her...can you put this on her?"

He nodded and tied the cloth around the bottom portion of her face so it covered her mouth "Sorry..." he mumbled trying not to look at her face...yep...the puppy face was in use right now. Inuyasha avoided her face as well because that was the trick she used to get out of trouble with him...(even Kagome can manage the eyes in the puppy face...torture for Inuyasha. LOL!)

"ok...now hold still" Dr.Hari spoke calmly as Iyana shook her head vigurously.

(After the vaccines had been distributed)

"Ok...can I take this off of her now?" Kyle had already begun to untie the bandana.

"Yes...ok, now you'll need the instructions on how to deal with Rezanaria..." Dr.Hari handed Kagome a small booklet along with a small bottle of pills "Give her two of these every 6 hours until they're gone."

"Ok, thanks" she smiled.

ASDFSDHFVDAREFSDFADFGFHFDVDFGS

"Ugh...my head is killing me." Iyana sat down on the Higurashi's couch.

"Well no duh...you're sick." Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome! Is that you?" Mrs. H. yelled from the other room.

"Yeah, mom! Iyana, Inuyasha and Kyle are here, too!" Kagome shouted.

Iyana jumped "No yelling please."

"oops...sorry" she sweatdropped.

"Hello" Mrs. H. came into the room, smiling. (WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS SMILE! AHHH!) "Oh, Kagome...I forgot to tell you, Souta, Gramps, and I are going to China for aweek to visit your cousins do you want to come?"

"Um..." she thought for a minute.

**_Flashback _**

**_Kagome is sitting on a chair tied to it as her Chinese cousins run around laughing and putting sauce over her head. _**

"No thanks mom...I have to stay here to help take care of Iyana because she's ill and Kyle's Grandma's is being fumigated for bugs while she's out of town." Kagome sighed in relief about having an excuse.

KJDFHASHFIUEFBGQAZWSXEDCRFVTGBYHNUJMIKOLP

TSS: Well, there is another chapter by me! Yay! Review and be nice because my brain has melted and I am currently balancing a ton of other fics on my shoulders. Oh, and My-Power-is-Water is the one who talked me into making this chapter so you should be thanking her if you like this chappie. I'll try and update as soon as possible because on this one MPIW will kill me if I don't.


	3. I don't want any ramen

TSS: CHAPTER THREE! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!

Disclaimer: Do we have to keep going over the fact that Rumiko Tagahashi owns Inuyasha…not me.

Chapter 3

"Ok, Kagome, your aunt's number is on the fridge along with mine and Gramp's cell phones. Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome as she started to leave.

"Yes, mom…we'll be fine! Have a good trip tell them I'm sorry I couldn't come," She replied. "Oh, well we could call Tsuki (Kyle's demon grandma) to come and help with Iyana…or I'm sure these two could manag-"

"Nope! They absolutely need ME…and besides we don't want to bother Gram okay, byyyye!" Kagome pushed her out the door and let out a relieved sigh "Phew."

"Something tells me you don't like your cousins?" Iyana asked.

"ohhhh yeah….they are extremely annoying!" she said controlling her urge to scream at the memories. Kyle shuddered "I only met them once at the family reunion…THEY ARE EVIL!"

"ACK!" the female hanyou fell off the couch again holding her ears "Where did you come from?"

"The other room…I was checking to see if we had any animal safe aspirin"

"Kyle you buttmunch…I can take human aspirin!" she glared at him.

"What's aspirin?" Inuyasha asked and tilted his head.

All three sweatdropped. "It's medicine from this time to help your headaches…" Iyana told her elder brother. "How is it that I know a lot more about this time than you?"

"Because you always sneak here every single time with Kyle unless he says the infamous 'Down Girl!'" Inu told her

Kagome meanwhile had been watching out the window making sure her family left. "Hey, Kagome…what's that pamphlet say?" Kyle asked. "What?" she turned around.

"The pamphlet?" he handed Iyana some water and two aspirin "Where is it?"

"Oh…it's on the table" she picked it up and handed it to him. He opened it up and read it out loud "'Rezanaria is a disease that attacks animals of the canine variety. It can include symptoms such as vomiting, diarrhea, headaches, loss of appetite, mood swings, grouchiness, fever, stuffy nose, dizziness, and drowsiness.' Whoa…how'd they find all this out from a dog? 'It can occur from up to 2 to 10 days' Let's hope it's 2. 'To treat it get rezanaria tablets and give them to your dog every two hours and try to stick to a small diet.' And it basically goes on and on like that" Kyle said.

"This is going to **suck**" Iyana said with a plugged up nose. "I hate being sick…"

"Just be happy Naraku can't attack in this time" Inuyasha told her.

"Yeah I guess…but I might want that instead of you in overprotective brother mode."

"Feh" he crossed his arms.

SADFHSADFDSFSDAFGSDGSDA-later-DSFAAFdsf

"Man, those tablets are nasty" Iyana complained.

"They never said anything about them tasting good" Kagome remarked.

"Are you going to keep whining?" Inuyasha asked her sharply.

"Perhaps." His sister put on her smart alecky smile.

"It's going to rain today" the weatherman on the TV said with that stupid smile (Hate smiles like that) planted on his face "Rain rain rain…just gotta love that rain."

Kyle stared at the TV "I hate that weatherman…too idiotic."

Kagome sighed "I hope this won't be one of those 'power outage' storms considering it's starting to get colder out now…especially at night."

Iyana just waved her hand "I'm sure we'll be fi-fi-ACHOO!- fine…" she sniffled.

SDFSDGSDFSDGSDAFDSF

"I'm hungry" Inuyasha mumbled.

"You're always hungry." Iyana sweatdropped.

"Am not" "Are too" "Am not" "Are too" "Am not" "Are too"

"shut up and I'll cook something" Kagome said.

"But you can't cook" one smart aleck dog boy said.

"Sit" she said making him kiss the floor by her feet.

"Kyle knows how to cook" Iyana pointed to him.

"Not really" Kyle shrugged.

"You can make a 3 layered French vanilla cake without magic by scratch, you can make spaghetti with home-made sauce which doesn't taste nasty…you don't even burn toast for crying out loud…food likes you to handle it better" she stated.

"What's spaghetti?" Inuyasha asked.

The three others stared at him then laughed.

"Besides, soup is probably best and it's hard to ruin that."

"whatever" he said "as long asSOMETHING is made."

Kagome sighed and went into the kitchen. Iyana held her stomach and ran upstairs to the bathroom when she came out with some ramen.

She walked back down as she still held her stomach weakly. 'she looks like a little kid when' Kyle thought and laughed quietly as he saw her but kept his sympathy for her. "Feeling pretty crappy, huh?"

"ohhhh yeah" she sat back down and stared at her ramen then at her brother who scarfed down his own meal with a churning stomach feeling. "I'mdon't want any ramen" she pushed away hers and the others looked up from their meal in surprise. "I'm not hungry" she said sickly and laid her head on the table where it rested upon her arms.

"Maybe you should go lie down" Inuyasha said as he swallowed his last noodle.

"Yeah," she nodded "And yes, Inuyasha, you can have mine...I didn't touch it or anything." she stood up as he devoured hers as if she'd change her mind. "I haven't seenyou this sick in ages...and even then you wouldn't show it much" Kyle said.

She shrugged and lay down on the couch "so...I've never had this stupid evil disease from hell before."

KLHJFASDFJHSDFHJSDAGFA

The rain pounded down on the house as if it war a raging war between the two."man...she's really out of it" Kagome poked Iyana. "She is definately your sister...you both sleep like a rock when you want to"

"Feh" Inuyasha crossed his arms as usual.

"A rock is easier to wake up and drag out of bed" the sorcerer said.

A noise is heard from above them in the lights. Then the lights went out.

"Shit" Kagome mumbled. Within minutes the heat was gone and Iyana woke up. "Wha?"

"I need to find a flashlight..." Kagome said to no one in particular. "Why bother?" Kyle asked taking out his wand and a light came from it.

"That light isn't good enough Kyle...just help me find some candles and a flashlight."

"okay, fine" he began to help her search. Iyana shivered "Damn power outage"

"Is this a flashlight" Inuyasha picked up a small cylindar device. "Yeah, where'd you find it?" Kagome asked. "right outside the old man's room."

After a few candles were found with the flashlight and lit the room glowed. Kyle sat next to Iyana and draped a blanket over. She turnedto himslightly startled as he sat next to her. "You looked cold" he shrugged. "Inuyasha is trying to help Kagome with the fuses downstairs."

"Thanks for the blanket...you look kind of cold yourself" She tossed part of it around his. They both blushed as they scooted closer together. Iyana yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep in minutes. 'I wonder if this means she can sleep anywhere or she's comfortable around me...I'll vote for choice number 2.' he thought as he lay his head on hers and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome came upstairs "Well, it's not too bad...power should be on by tomorrow" she said and stopped when she saw the two. She tapped Inuyasha's shoulder andgesturedto them. "They make a cute couple don't they?" she said quietly.

SDFSDFHSADFDSF

Wheeeeeeeeeee! This was a weird chapter and it was basicly pointless I know...BLAME THE WRITER'S BLOCK! Evil block of the writing chops it with my fave chainsaw, Mr.Choppy 2 Thanks for the chainsaw, Courtney! And this isn't much of an InuyashaXKagome fic...more like an IyanaXKyle fic...lol.Well, review anyway...I don't care if you flame or not...just to let you know if you flame I shall track you down and steal every right sock you own!


End file.
